A Dog and His Master
by hallelujah I'm a bum
Summary: A continuation of The first two anime seasons of Black Butler. Samuel Bradley, a police officer, summons a demon in hopes of making a contract with it so that he could make the world a better place. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Prologue

A Dog and His Master

Beginning

We walked slowly as I sat in Sebastian's arms. The black and white roses swayed in the breeze and petals flowed around us.

"Where shall we go now?" He asked looking straight into my eyes.

"Do you know I don't much care. After all we already know where we will end up. I was always going there. As a dead human or a live demon." Sebastian stopped at the edge of the cliff and I took a deep breath in.

"I feel good somehow as if I was released from a spell i have been under for a long time."

"Yes and in return for that, I have been put under an eternal spell." Sebastian answered.

I looked back at the demon. "You are my butler,Sebastian."

"I am merely one hell of a butler for eternity." He answered.

"And as before there is only one answer you can give me. You know it don't you?"

The demon didn't answer right away. We both looked out into the open and Sebastian, a demon, jumped off with his eternal master, Ciel Phantomhive, in his arms. Saying one neverending sentence.

"Yes, my lord."

"Why did you call me?" The demon demanded.

Feathers fell all around me and the dog with a raven on its shoulder looked at me.

I need your help." I said.

"You want to make a contract?" The dog enquired.

"Yes."

"Think carefully," The raven spoke. "Once the contract is made the gates of heaven are forever closed to you."

"I want to make this world safer. This one, not the one after."

The dog laughed. "And you ask me, a demon, for help?"

"Yes." I answered coldly.

"Very well human. Until your contract is fulfilled I will be your companion, now give me your hand and call out my name."

I did as I was told and took the paw.

"Come to me, Cillian!" I shouted.

Immediately, it was no longer a dog and raven in front of me but two adult men. One with a patch over his right eye and the other in a tail-coat.

"Samuel, allow me to introduce you to my demon companion, Sebastian Michaelis.

 **Hi everyone I just want to say that I do not own black butler I merely am one lover of the show. I started this because I wanted them to continue the anime after Black butler 2 so that's what this is. If you have any advice for me please let me know. I want to make this as close to the real thing as possible.**


	2. Chapter 1 And then there was None

**I do not own Black Butler. I only own story line and OC's**

Chapter 1 The Beginning

"It's time to wake up master."

I opened my eyes to see Sebastian pulling the window blinds to the side.

"Where is Samuel?" I asked.

"Your master is in the kitchen reading the papers." He told me.

"I see." I replied and stood u.

It felt weird to sleep like a human again after so many years and I hadn't needed Sebastian to dress me since I was human thanks to my demon powers.

"Prepare him some breakfast and a carriage."

"My lord, they don't use carriages anymore." Sebastian reminded me.

"Of course." I sighed. "Then just breakfast."

"Yes sir." He bowed and left.

Absentmindedly, I caressed my bare left thumb as I looked into the mirror. The eyepatch covered the contract I had made with Sebastian as a human. My black hair was long but now long enough where I could do anything with it. I looked a lot like my father but I also looked kind of feminine although it was nothing like my mothers. Shaking my head, I left the room to meet with Samuel.

Like Sebastian had said, Samuel was sitting at the table with newspaper in hand. A gun glistened at his hip next to a badge.

"So you're a police officer."I grimaced as I sat across from him, automatically crossing my legs and placing my arms on the rests like a prince, or, an earl.

It wasn't a question but he answered it anyways.

"Yes." His blue eyes glanced at me behind is blonde hair.

Sebastian walked in with a plate of food and placed it on the table in front of Samuel.

"Here you are sir." He said.

"Thank you Sebastian." The human replied sincerely.

My demon bowed. "A butler who can't do this isn't worth his salt."

I have a small grin and looked at my hand with my contract mark on it. It was simple with a circle that had a five pointed star in it and a black mark that made me think of a windmill. I then looked at Samuel's hand which was covered with a glove.

"Why hide the contract?" I asked. "People have markings on their skin all the time." The corner of his mouth twitched. "Well, tattoos on a cop isn't highly recommended."

"I see." There was a ringing noise and Samuel pulled out his phone.

"Bradley." He spoke into it.

"Sam, we need your help. We found another body." Someone on the other end said.

"I'm on my way. Where is it?"

As Samuel spoke, I gestured to Sebastian and whispered to him.

"Get me a badge that will allow me to participate in the investigation and some form of transportation.

"Yes my lord." He bowed and left.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Samuel said and hung up.

"Eat first then we can go." I said and my master nodded.

Once Samuel finished eating and a FBI badge sat in my pocket, we left the apartment and got in a cab.

"How far is it?" I asked.

"Just a few miles." Samuel answered. I looked at the people as we moved and blinked in surprise.

"Lizzie." I whispered.

A woman with long and curly blonde hair stood at a stop sign to cross the street in a long pink dress with straps instead of sleeves. I could even see her beautiful blue eyes.

"What?" Samuel asked and I looked at him then back out the window but she was gone.

"Nothing." I told him. "It's nothing."

When the cab finally pulled over I stepped out to see that we were at Pike High school. Cop cars completely covered the front of the building and even started pulling up in the back, surrounding the school.

"It happened here?" I asked.

"Apparently." My Master answered. "Let's go inside."

 **I everybody thanks again for reading and for the reviews. They make me feel more confident and excited to do this. I am absolutely loving the ideas in my head and can't wait to share them with you. However, I am struggling with getting the information I need. I need Sebastian to scare the info out of her.**

 **Sebastian: "I would gladly do it. I want to see where this goes as much as you do."**

 **Me: "Okay go get her."**

 **Friend with info: "No stay back."**

 **Me: "Sorry Amy, but my fans are waiting."**

 **Amy: "Okay okay here it is. Now tell him to leave. I may also be a demon but that doesn't mean that I have to like him."**

 **Me: "You're a vampire not a demon. There's a difference."**

 **Amy: "Fine."**

 **Anyways I hope to see you again. And please review and give me info and stuff I need to work on. It would be greatly appreciated because I know I have a long way to go. Also I am currently working on a second fanfiction that is a crossover with Inuyasha and Ouran High School Host Club. Please look at that one as well. Adigato and good-bye.**


	3. Chapter 1 part 2 And Then There Was None

Chapter 2

Sebastian and I followed Samuel through the doors and over to an officer who was talking to a male civilian. He was looking at the cop with empty eyes and shaking hands. The man was obviously in shock.

"Max." My master called out and waved his arm. "What's going on?"

"Ah Sam." The cop answered. "Glad you're here. Mr. Redael, this is Officer Bradley, my partner. Sam this is Principle Redael. He was one of the people that was there at the murder."

"What happened?" Samuel asked.

"Well, every year the drama class puts together a play to show the English classes if they want and today was the last one so I came to see it. The whole thing went well except…" The man paused.

"One of the students ended up dead." Max finished and Redael shuddered.

"Where is the crime scene?" I interrupted and Max looked at me as if for the first time.

"And who are you?"

"Cillian Mornhaven. I'm an F.B.I. agent and a friend of Samuel's. My partner, Sebastian Michaelis, and I are on leave for a while and want to offer our help." I answered

"Well in that case, we're glad to have you." The murder just happened over there. Just take the first right and go straight down till you see a large crowd. That's where it happened."

Thanking him, I nodded to Sebastian and all three of us headed in the direction indicated to us.

"What in the world?" Samuel gasped as he stared at a crowd, no a mob, of people gathered at a door trying to get in. They were all shouting about letting them see their children and that they shouldn't be forced to stay at a crime scene.

"IPD!" Samuel shouted. "Move aside." It might have not been the best idea.

The mob went silent and turned towards him.

"Get my son out of there." A woman shouted as she ran to us. "He didn't do anything!"

"My daughter has a concert she needs to go to and she's probably in shock!" A man exclaimed. One began to grab my master's shoulder and I grabbed it. It belonged to a woman.

"I know that you want to see your children and that you want them to leave but how can we do that when you block their only way out. We would have taken them to another room if you hadn't been blocking the way." I said to them all and they froze.

"The man's got a point." Someone in the crowd said.

"Now if everyone will listen to me, I want every parent to go to a separate classroom and wait there. We will have an officer walk around and ask for your child's name and get them for you. I'm sorry for those who have plans but we must ask you to be patient as we do this and to wait until we have questioned every child." Sebastian said. "We want the school to be safe again. Is that understood?" The crowd of worried parents nodded and started separating.

"You." I said to a cop who stood at the door. "I want you to go around to each parent and get their child's name and write it down with the classroom number they're in then bring the child to their parents. After that it will probably be easier to get answers."

"Yes sir." He answered and ran off with a clipboard.

Samuel just stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You not only silenced a mob of worried parents, but made it so that the parents could be with their children and interviewed without anyone else listening in."

"And?" I looked at him confused.

"And!?" He shouted. "I have never seen that happen before. How did you do it?"

I smiled at him. "Samuel if I couldn't do this much what kind of F.B.I agent would I be. Come Sebastian, we're going to see what's causing all this ruckus."

"Yes, my lord." He bowed and we walked inside. Leaving a stunned master standing at the door.

 **Alright how's this one? I still don't have all of the information that I wanted for my friend and she still won't give it to me but I figured that I could at least put this stuff in. Anyways, What did you think of Ciel's response to the crowd? I know it isn't much like his personality but I thought it would be a good thing to add. Also as a heads up, whenever I finish putting in all of the suspects for each case I intend to put in a pole to see how many of you can guess. This is for two reasons. One is to see how many of you can guess, and two is to see how many of you I can make guess wrong. I want these to be full of twists and turns. I want it difficult to understand. At least with these parts. So when I put them up please, please, please, do it. Also give some reviews. It really encourages me to write.**


	4. Chapter 1 part 3 And then there was none

Part 3

About forty children huddled in a corner as far from the stage as possible. Some wore old-fashioned clothes while the rest wore everyday clothes. On the stage were props that made it look like an olden day living room. A table with a small bear statue sat to the far left of the stage. Another table next to it had little Indian statues sitting around a thick piece of paper with words on it. In the center of the stage were a few chairs and a plaid couch. The couch was surrounded by cops.

I walked onto the stage and tapped one of the cops on the shoulder. The human looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm a member of the F.B.I. I was given permission to help on this case. The man behind me is my partner." I said before the human could speak. "Would you move away so I can look at the body?"

The cops parted and I finally saw the dead student. He was a simple boy with bright red hair and freckles splashed on his face. the cause of death was easy to determine. There was a bullet hole in his forehead.

"What do we know about him?" I asked while putting on lytex gloves.

"His name is Troy Vermillton, a senior at this school and was the president of the science club. He had very good grades and was expected to do well in life as long as it had nothing to do with people. He struggled socially and had very few friends."

"What exactly happened?" Sebastian asked as I looked at the bullet wound.

I lifted his head that it went clean through and the bullet was imbedded somewhere in the wall. As I went to look the cops told Sebastian what they knew.

"According to what we could understand from the students was that the play was going according to plan. The lights were off and a gun was fired. Nobody thought anything of it since it was part of the play until the lights came on and a student playing a doctor went up to him and saw that the wound was real."

Looking at the wall with my demon eyes, I reached into the cracks and pulled out the bullet.

"Here's the bullet." I said. A cop came up and I put it in a bag.

"It looks like the kids was standing when the bullet was fired, or at least sitting up." One of them said.

"Have you found the murder weapon?" Samuel asked. Finally getting over his shock to actually help.

"Not yet. We're still looking."

My master sighed. "Cillian."

"Yes?" I asked looking at him.

"Find the murder weapon."

"Of course." I said and bowed slightly. "Give me just a moment." And I disappeared into the backstage.

 **I am finally back and able to post my new chapters. I would have more out but I'm stuck. I promise I will continue it once I get out of this block. Again please R &R.**


	5. Chapter 1 Part 4 And then there was none

Part 4

Samuel

I wasn't sure what to make of Cillian. He seemed modern enough but there were times where I could feel an air of royalty surround him. As if he used to be a prince a long time ago. I shook my head. that was impossible and it didn't matter. Cillian was here to help me make the world safer, when that happened he would eat my soul. That was all that mattered. An image of a young woman with long light brown hair and laughing green eyes flashed in my mind and I pushed it away.

" _Don't think of her."_ I told myself and stepped next to Sebastian. The demon stood straight as an arrow. Watching with only his eyes as the other police officers worked. True to his word Cillian reappeared from behind the stage with a gun in his gloved hand.

"I believe this is what you're looking for." He said to one of the officers and dropped it into a large bag.

"Where did you find it?" Adam, the one holding the bag asked.

"It was under a loose floorboard in the back. I simply pried it off and pulled it out."

"I want this analyzed immediately." I called. "Check that it matches the bullet then run it for prints."

"I'll go now." Adam answered and raced out of the room. That was when I noticed that all the children were gone.

"Are all the children with their parents?" I asked.

"Yes." Sebastian said as he appeared next to me. "I watched as the cop took them out and lead them to their parents. The questioning should start soon."

I nodded. "Cillian, I want you to question each student. Make sure you get everything you can from them that pertains to the case."

My demon appeared in front of me and bowed. "Of course. I will return swiftly."

Nodding in understanding, I turned away and left Cillian to do his job.

 **Again please read and review. It means a lot to me and encourages me to keep writing. Also I am adopting a story called Saiyan Shinigami. I have never adopted a story before so I don't know how it works. So this doesn't really mean anything until I do figure it out.**


	6. Chapter 1 part 5 And then there was none

Chapter 1 Part 5

Samuel

I didn't see Cillian or Sebastian while I worked with the cops to gather as much information as we could. When we finally called it in for the day I turned around to see them standing at the entrance.

"Did you finish?" I asked.

"Yes we did." Cillian answered.

"Good. I want you to give me a report as we go to the station. Give me everything you have." I told him as I walked past.

"Very well." He bowed and followed me. "The first interview is a boy named Alec Bone. He was the actor to the first victim in the play. Alec is a sophmore and gets decent grades. He is adverage at sports and doesn't have many friends."

"Does he know the victim?"

"Outside the play? No." We stepped out of the building and into a cab.

"Okay what about the others?" I asked and Cillian began listing every person that was in the room at the time.

Irene Fullman was also in the play and was the one who died second in it. She was small and always smiled. She did well in school but not in sports. Irene knew Troy from other classes but other than that knew nothing about him. And it continued that way. Pretty much nobody knew Troy Vermillion except for that he was the lead actor for the play. The was the occasional girlfriend or friend but even then they seemed to know little about him. By the time we reached the police station I was feeling depressed about this case. None of them seemed to be a likely suspect but one of them had to be the killer. One of these thirty odd kids.

"Do you have any that you think are the prime suspects?" I asked without looking at them.

"Well I do have one." Cillian said as if it was nothing.

"Who?" I demanded sitting straight up and hope in my eyes.

"Well through my research, I have found that this person knew a lot about Troy, they were very close and spent all of their free time together. But something happened and they haven't spoken to each other since.

"Spare me the theatrics and just tell me."

"Of course Samuel. My prime suspect is…" And he whispered it into my ear.

I looked at the demon. "Are you sure?"

Cillian nodded. "I am."

"Very well, lets go tell the others." I said and walked into the building.

 **Yes! I finally got a new chapter out! I want to apologize to all of you for taking so long. I actually got a little stuck because I didn't know who the killer was going to be, or why he did it. So It left me a little stuck but now I think I have it and so here it is. Anyways I am going to put up a poll to see if you can guess the killer. If you guess right... Well I guess I'll send you a cyber hug or something... Anyways give it a whirl. It will help me a lot. And please review.**


	7. Chapter 1 part 6 And Then There Was None

Part 6

Samuel

"Dean Lamron." I said as I walked into the questioning room boldly, tossing a file onto the table he sat at. "Born on March twenty-second of the year 1993. You were born and raised in Anaheim, California. Went to college for six years and received a teaching license. Then you disappeared off the map until today." I sat down and faced him. "Why did you change your name?"

The man fidgeted in his seat as he tried to think of a good argument but finally gave up. "I hated my life there. If you really did read my file than you know the life I lived. My family was abusive and the schools were horrible. I was luckily able to make it through college and all I wanted to do was live a life away from that. I don't know why I disappeared off the map. I had my name legally changed to John Redael."

"Okay then what about this?" I demanded and threw down a paper with a family tree on it.

"What about it?" He asked and leaned forward to look at the tree better.

"The victim is your younger brother." I answered and pointed at the bottom of the tree. "There's no way you didn't know that."

"I did." The man admitted and lowered his head. "I just didn't want to admit it. I wanted to leave that past behind me."

"That wasn't all of it. I read in here that you and him didn't get along at all. "

"We were siblings, of course we didn't get along."

"But you were in a bad house. Usually when that happens you watch out for each other." I felt my face darken as I said that.

"Well not in that house. In that one, my father didn't touch Troy. Only me so I left."

"Do you have any reason to want your brother dead?" I asked.

"Of course not. He didn't even know I was his brother when he came to the school. We hadn't seen each other in four years after all."

"Do you know anyone else who would want him dead?"

"No."

"Stay in town." I told him as I stood up. "We might have more questions for you." and left the room.

####################

"What do you think?" I asked as I walked into the room with the mirror. Sebastian and Cillian stood at the window looking at the man who still sat at the table, his hands clenched.

"It explains why he was in so much shock when we came to the crime scene." Cillian said as he looked at me. "But since we don't have many other leads. It seems like he's still our prime suspect."  
"But we don't know why he did it." I argued. "We can't condemn him for something he might not have done."  
Cillian sighed. "Humans and their beliefs. What about the gun? Do we have fingerprints?"

"Not yet but we should get them soon." I answered. "What I don't understand is why Troy's name is different from John's original last name."

"Simple." Sebastian cut in. "The cops finally caught wind of the Lamron houshold and took Troy away. He was put in the foster system and finally adopted by the Vermillton family. He took their name because he didn't want to be associated with the Lamron's."  
Suddenly the door opened and I turned to see a cop standing at the door. "The lab wasn't able to find handprints, either the shooter was wearing gloves or they wiped the gun clean. He or she knew what they were doing."

"John here would know." Sebastian said quietly.

"Again there's no proof. Find that then we can lock him away."

Cillian nodded. "Then we need to find that proof. Let's go Sebastian." Then he led us out into the world to learn something new.

 **I have to admit that these are pretty short for the time gap between each chapter. I am so sorry for that and I'll work on making them longer but, I am now figuring out that I am not good with mystery stories. However this is not going out for adoption because I know where I want this to go and I really want to be the one to write it so I want to apologize for making this go so slow and I'll try to work better on that. Anyways please review and I'll see you next chapter.**


	8. Author Note: Sorry

**Okay, that does it! I give up. I have for the past few months tried to get this story going but it's just not happening. The only reason why I haven't given up sooner is because I have a direction I want it to go. So I'm going to give this up for adoption with some rules behind it. If you want to adopt it, let me know and I will give you the rules for the story. Sorry about all of this but I am just so stuck that I don't know what I was doing anymore."**


End file.
